Broken Noses and Warm Washcloths
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. While shooting Born This Way, Cory accidently breaks Chris's nose, and he watches over him for the rest of the evening.


Pairings: Cory/Chris  
>Cory and Chris belong to themselves and each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The cast moved side to side as they started filming the Born This Way episode. Cory lifted his hand too soon, and something smacked into his fist with force. He turned quickly to see Chris on the floor. Matthew hurried to approach Chris.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"I'm bleeding."

The cast laughed as Chris mimicked Lea's character's dialogue, but the giggles silence when Chris pulled his hand away from his face.

Cory kneeled next to the injured actor to examine the damage. Naya appeared and handed a box of tissues to Cory who wiped at the blood, but it refused to stop.

"I'm going to take him to the bathroom to clean up and then to the hospital." Cory mumbled helping the Chris up from the floor. Cory took Chris his trailer and helped to stop the flow of blood.

"I'm so sorry about this. It's as if we are living a real life version of Glee." Chris smiled and nodded at Cory's apology.

"Yep, it's broken alright. You'll have to layer on the makeup well to cover that up. Must have been one heck of a blow," the doctor mused.

Cory sat patiently next to Chris feeling guilty for the bruises underneath his tired grey eyes.

"Fortunately, the damage isn't going to affect your singing voice."

Cory heard a small sigh of relief. He sent out a quick text to all the cast members telling if the news. Ryan replied by telling Cory to take Chris to his apartment.

Chris was prescribed a bottle of pills to ease the pain, and Cory flinched when he thought of the idea of harming the innocent actor.

Half way to Chris' apartment, the medicine was already kicking in. Cory glanced at Chris who was resting his head against the cool window with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"How ya feeling there, buddy?"

Chris smiled, "I'm feeling pretty great."

"You'd probably tell me anything right about now, huh?"

"Uuuh huh," he agreed lazily grinning in a dopey manner.

"How often did you get picked on?"

It was obvious that Cory had chosen a touchy topic for Chris because he remained silent for a moment before responding. "All the time. It wasn't too bad until one guy tossed me to one of his friends who happened to be at the bottom of a staircase and was known for having butterfingers."

Cory instantly regretted asking. "Think of it this way, you are the one who went on to inspire thousands of people."

A small smile flickered over Chris features.

The car rolled to a stop at the front if Cory's apartment.

"I thought we were going to my place. Trying to invite me up, Monteith?" Chris joked lightly.

"Geez, you know me so well." The two laughed before heading up to Cory's space.

Chris slumped down onto the cushy sofa, and his eyes begged for a rest.

"Ugh, are you okay with taking me home later?" Cory nodded and watched as Chris's eyes drooped with fatigue. He stepped into his kitchen to grab and snack, and by the time he got back, Chris was knocked out cold.

_'He looks so innocent,'_ Cory mused silently. He reentered the kitchen to call Ryan who told him to stay at his place with Chris. After hanging up, Cory looked at Chris and fist pumped. The injured actor had gotten him out if shooting for the day.

Shifting Chris feet in his lap, Cory plugged in his ear buds and blasted his music while studying his script.

Chris began to fidget, and he pushed off the couch.

"Where ya going?" Cory asked, but Chris didn't answer. He simply stated to walk towards the table where he had seen Cory's laptop sitting.

Cory sat down next to Chris and quickly realized that he was about to witness Chris do his famously known sleep shopping.

"Whatcha up to, bud?" Cory mumbled amused by the situation.

Lists of comforters appeared on the screen, and Cory couldn't help laughing at how Chris seemed to analyze everything like he does when he is awake.

Cory wrapped his arm around the sleeping shopper and pulled in closer so he could get a better look at the screen.

Chris' head lolled back onto Cory's shoulder then mumbled Cory's name. The older of the two froze before looking at Chris who appeared to still be very asleep. He quickly decided to have some fun with the sleeper.

"Yes, Chris?" What Cory wasn't expecting the arm the wound around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Warily, Cory gently placed his hands onto the sleeper's back.

"You are my favorite," he mumbled against Cory's neck, and Cory could have sworn that he felt tender lips press to his neck.

"Favorite what, Chris? Be specific when you're talking," Cory coaxed.

"You're my favorite to hug because you give the biggest warmest hugs ever."

Cory felt the urge to laugh, but he was afraid the movement would wake the sleep talker up and ruin his fun. He shut off the computer, lifted Chris careful and carried him back over to the couch.

Before he could set him down, Chris began to mumble again. "I'm flying, but it feels too warm to be flying."

Cory placed the sleeper so that he was resting against his chest. "Mmm, soft," Chris mumbled before snuggled against the taller man who bit his lip when Chris rubbed his ass against his crotch.

"What do you dislike most about me?"

Chris' mouth turned down into a frown, but he didn't answer.

"What is it, Chris?" Cory's voice dropped to a whisper as he lowered his mouth to the sleeper's ear. He placed his hands on Chris' chest and stomach to hold him still.

Chris still refused to answer the question, and Cory became frantic has he wondered what Chris was thinking.

Chris squirmed again and Cory couldn't help releasing a moan as Chris' firm ass caressed his cloth covered dick. "I'm in the mood for waffles," he murmured softly.

Cory wanted to correct him; to tell him that it seemed like he needed sex.

Chris' face resembled a raccoon's, and Cory slipped a hand between his chest and the cheek resting on it to keep Chris's nose from being bumped.

"Cory..." Chris mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" Cory was hoping for an answer, but when the sleeper didn't reply, Cory rested his nose in Chris's hair. His tresses smelled wonderful like kiwis.

"Chris, why won't you tell me?"

"Too embarrassing," he murmured softly. Cory began to connect the dots and smiled. He wanted to make Chris happy and see him smile that boyish grin.

Cory kissed the tip of Chris' ear and the sleeper's breathing hitched. "Is this just a dream?"

Cory was silent for a moment before making up his mind. "No, this real." A hand slipped down and caressed Chris' thigh, and the Chris moaned. Cory froze and tried to calm himself because he was sporting an erection which was pushing into his sleeping co-star's ass. The younger was sure to wake up at any moment, and he would freak when he realized his position. Unfortunately, Cory didn't have much of a chance to compose himself when Chris started grinding down.

"Feels good," the sleeper breathed.

Cory's own breathing sped, and his hips jerk involuntarily. Chris moaned loudly, and Cory held the small body down to keel himself under control.

"Chris, wake up. It's time to wake up," Cory said shaking the sleeper who began to flutter his eyelids.

"Huh? Cory, what are you doing under me? Oh, oh God," his voice trailed off, and Cory assumed that the younger was discovering his hard erection.

"What happened when I was sleeping?" Chris didn't dare look back at Cory who still had his own throbbing wood pushing into Chris firm ass.

"It's a long story," Cory whispered huskily in the boy's ear.

Chris chanced looking behind him and saw that Cory's eyes were glazed over. The glazed eyes flickered to plump lips to icy blue eyes and back. Finally, the older caught the other's mouth in a moment of heated passion. Chris released a whimper of pain, and Cory backed away quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about your nose."

Chris wasn't listening to Cory; he was too busy staring at that moving mouth.

"Screw it," he mumbled before latching back on to the man beneath him. Chris turned so they were facing each other, and the other clutched at the petite body in his arms.

Chris ran his hands from the broad chest down to the zipper hiding Cory's dick.

"Holy shit," Cory moaned as the younger took his member in his hand, and he sought the other's warm mouth.

Cory was panting in a matter of minutes, and the two stripped off each other's clothing frantically trying their best to stay connected at the mouth.

Chris sat upon the large man and rested his forehead against Cory's hard chest while pumping their dicks against each other in rapid unison.

"Oh God, I want you to fuck me," Chris breathed huskily and hot in Cory's ear.

Cory bit down on his lip and had to grab a hold of Chris' hand in order to hold off his orgasm. Chris growled low in frustration on of his halted rhythm.

"If you don't let go of my hand, I'll make you sing 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' when I ride your thick hot c-"

Cory silenced the boy by shoving two fingers into his wet mouth. "If you don't quit saying things like that I'm gonna end up coming all over you."

Chris wasn't listening. He began to slowly bob his head at a gently pace on Cory's finger while wrapping his tongue around the digits. That was the limit; Cory spilled on Chris' stomach.

Chris watched in amazement at the scene in front of him, and he wasted no time in reconnecting his mouth to the older man's. Cory gripped Chris's hips gentle, and before he slid down onto Cory's shaft, Chris broke the mood.

"Do you have any condoms?"

Cory didn't want to leave Chris on the couch, but he had no choice. He hurried back from his bathroom with a fistful of condoms along with some hand cream. After slipping on the plastic shield, Chris was quick to lather him up with the cream.

Cory took the other's hips again and guided Chris down.

Chris let out a small scream while Cory moaned loudly. "Holy shit, you are so tight."

Chris panted, "You're so big." He winced before shifting his hips. In no time, Chris was literally bouncing on top of the other man while Cory trusted up to hit his prostate. Another moan of pleasure followed by a high sigh of relief escape Chris mouth. The two men were in bliss and completely absorbed in the other's body. Carefully tipping them back, Cory hovered over the younger actor and stared the beautiful silk skin flushed with a peach tone. Thrusting into him at a quicker rate, Cory hit the sensitive flesh, and Chris whimpered, moan, yelled faster, and a variety of other embarrassing sounds that Cory found complete sexy.

Finally, as Cory felt his orgasm practically upon him, he pumped the young man's fully erect cock rapidly.

In the throes of passion, Chris came sudden and hard; he clenched down on Cory in the intensity of his orgasm pushing Cory over the edge. Cory pulled out after a moment and laid next to him while the caught his breath.

"How is your nose feeling?" Cory whispered after he drifted down from the after bliss.

"Mmm, no pain," he smiled obviously pleased with the situation. "Where are you going?" His voice was small, and he spoke softly when Cory rose from their spot on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he gave the young man a reassuring smile, and Chris' worries settled. When Cory came back to the couch, he held a warm washcloth in his hand, and he proceeded to lovingly clean Chris' stomach. He placed several kisses to the newly washed skin before scooping the man up in his arm and spooning around him on the couch.  
>"Would you be more comfortable on your bed? I know that I'm rather large-<p>

"Oh, I know for a fact that you are more than large," he purred and turned back to smirk at Cory with blazing icy eyes. "But, no, I rather stay here. It's so warm here…"

Cory, satisfied with his witty yet sweet answer, pressed Chris tighter against his chest before dozing lightly against the soft brown tresses that smelt of kiwis.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
